


Songs and Sounds

by SmallSelfCritiques



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSelfCritiques/pseuds/SmallSelfCritiques
Summary: A collection of one shots following both the sexual and romantic moments of John Bender and Claire Standish. Each one being inspired by an 80s hit song.
Relationships: John Bender/Claire Standish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. (Like a) Virgin

The windows of Claire's newly acquired red Cadillac had been fogged up by the time the moon revealed all it's dents and craters. An hour past midnight was certainly breaking her curfew but rules didn't matter, at least not when John Bender's fingers were finally sliding up her skirt. It took nearly too much teasing on both their ends for them to get here and Claire felt like a shook up can of soda, about to shower with a sugary and unhealthy rush.

The radio was no longer on, John had switched it off twenty minutes ago in blatant disgust as Madonna started to play. It almost made her laugh, the fact that the pop star's MTV performance this year had inspired her to wear white for him, of course he hadn't known that yet. The lace set was still gripping to her body, under a sleeveless baby pink turtleneck and and a dark grey skirt.

A groan escaped John's lips, ceasing a rough kiss as he trailed a path of hot and wet presses against her neck. Claire shifted, pulling her loose skirt up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Just the simple moment of pressure between her legs by an index finger made her whimper.

Only his name spilled from her lips when he entered her with the blink of her eyes, feeling him hard against her thigh as he did so. John had quickly found his way through white fabric and a patch of red tuff to her core. Claire could have sworn that the entire universe began from just the tips of John's fingers. 

When her eyes opened, Claire saw John's face lit up in the darkness by the street light above them, a soft yellow intertwined with the glare of red coming from the closed Radio Shack sign just ten parking spaces away. Anyone one of her previous friends would have called her trashy, having some delinquent, poor boy touch her like this in the parking lot of a string of stores. Not that her brain could focus on anything else but the circles John was drawing for her most sensitive of spaces.

Teeth bit into the skin of her shoulder as John groaned once again, getting off on Claire's pleasure and her whimpers. She held him close to her, one hand buried in the sea of his brown hair and the other gripping his ratty, thrifted black striped shirt. Within the very moment that John released his bite she begged for him, not for anything specific but just him.

"John, I-"

"I'm not going to stop," John kissed her, his tongue meeting her's in a dance that the victorians would have found scandalous if performed.

All it took to get her off was him, John Bender's fingers and his lips. So simple and yet so damn complex, the way they made her feel. Heaven would never compare to this long haired boy above her, in a Cadillac with the radio off and the sounds of cars passing by near them.

"Undress me," Claire slid her hand over to his once he was done with his task, her fingers feeling a dampness upon his.

"You want to? Now?" John was somewhat confused but his deep voice showed he was willing to go along with anything she wanted.

Claire helped push his hand under her shirt, "God, yes."

The beats of John's heart were pressed against her chest as their bare bodies touched a few pairs of moments later, hips partnered in a perfect rhythm. Claire learned from his movements, mirroring him, listening to his sounds to see what he liked, taking note of when she dragged her nails over his chest and the way his eyes rolled back. The pain of the first entrance had nearly dissolved into nothing but natural euphoria.

The windows of the red Cadillac had started to clear after a few minutes, John's breath tickling Claire's neck as he relaxed against her. Her fingers glided across his still sweaty skin, watching as his muscles adjusted when he did, kissing the diamond earring she wore nearly everyday. John let her play the radio once more as they crawled back into their front seats, teasing each other with the songs they heard while on the road.


	2. Blue Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "

The sky was blue, saturated with the color like a drink made of pure sugar. Claire never before realized what the sky meant to her in the more abstract, how it impacted her day. How it allowed for her to be underneath John Bender's warmth in the morning of a Monday.

Claire may have met John less than 72 hours ago but she feels as if laying in the grass of the football field with his hands caressing her thigh was just right. God could not condemn her if he brought her here, if skipping class felt like attending church for a christian. Her fascination was just for this offensive and coarse boy, her inclination for him was as expansive as the atmosphere.

"I hope I feel good to you," Claire felt John's lips on her neck, a press of softness.

"You feel better than good." 

A glare of brightness stung her peripheral vision as she turned her head, cashing her to close her eyes as John's hand pushed up further. Claire gripped his arm, feeling him tense as she caressed the scar he exposed Saturday. He bit her neck at that gesture.

She gasped harshly at that.

"Did that hurt," John pulled away, his lips moving to her ear with a tone of concern.

"No, it just surprised me."

"Good, I don't want to hurt you."

Claire brought his face to face hers, pink nails done on Friday gracing a light tickle on John's jaw. "I didn't think you would."

"I feel that's all I do," John gripped her thigh, almost like someone who didn't want to lose something or drop a precious item.

"Hurt me? You haven't-"

"Oh yes I have, don't lie."

Involuntarily, Claire shifted below him, "At first but it only hurt because I didn't know wrong I was."

"I don't know what I did to deserve this right now." John nudged her curved jawline with his nose, Claire feeling that bump on the left side as he pulled away.

"You told me the truth. You saw me and I couldn't ask for more."

"I'd expect you to."

"Well," Claire smiled, "I do want to ask if you'll come home with me sometime, maybe watch a movie or listen to some records?"

"What could you have in your vinyl collection that I'd like?"

Claire's lips moved to the side in her expression of thought, "New Order?"

"That New Wave shit, fuck no."

"There is one other thing," Claire said, pausing as John's brow made it evident he was listening, "Tell me if I'm someone you want."

John looked at the green beside her head, leaning over her and breathing harshly through his nose, "I think you're the only person I've been taking serious interest in."

"And all those girls you were considering?"

John then started laughing which confused her, "No, those were girls from porn mags and from the yearbook of my neighbors. I have a part to place in my scene. You'd understand."

In that moment Claire realized that they were more in common with their lifestyles than originally thought. There was certainly no room to judge, considering the amount of times she's lied about sex or virginity to people at parties or to her own crowd. If a rumour went around, it'd probably come back to her own white lies.

"I do, you're probably the only person to know about my sexual status. Besides our new friends." Claire then slid her hand down his neck, fingers brushing his collarbone under his white t-shirt.

"Nobody deserves to know anyways."

"You certainly acted like you did."

"I was just fucking with you, plus I wanted your attention."

Claire shook her head with a smile, "You certainly got it."

"Can I have more of it," John asked as his hand touched the top of her thigh, feeling the soft cotton of her blue panties.

Hesitation caught her, not because she wasn't into this but rather worried about getting caught. The scene of them getting caught in the middle of the field, that probably would go down in history and no one would live it down. Claire assumed it would still be better than sex on the beach, she hated sand.

"Yes," Claire said with a nod of permission and sliding his hand up to the elastic band, waiting for him to touch her where previously uncharted.

John didn't though, he hesitated, his thumb just skimming the fabric of her underwear where it met her hip. Claire opened her eyes, seeing her pink skirt bunched up around her waist and feeling a hot breath on her collarbone. Confusion trickled through her thoughts, streaming down the clouded ideas of fucking the one and only John Bender.

"We should stop," John started to move his hand before Claire stopped him, grabbing his arm once more.

"I don't want to." Claire reassured.

"I don't want to deflower you on the grass of our school's football field." John looked at her once more.

"Aren't you supposed to break the rules?"

"Don't assume I break every rule."

"You want to though? Right? You want me?" Claire's brows curved with worry.

"Fuck yes, I want you. I'm just tired of bringing misfortune. Doing this here would be extremely stupid." John then licked his lips, "As much as I want to, besides I don't have protection on my person."

"We can wait then," Claire said, "I just want to know what your fingers feel like."

The statement almost went over John's head, "You will. For now, you should probably go. Be that good girl who shows up for class."

Claire laughed as he rolled over to her side, "Don't assume I attend every class."

"Of course, Princess."

The sky remained blue as she glanced back up to it, even more vivid now that the sun traced the sky with light. Claire has never found the morning so brilliant before, the view once simple now reflecting a lucid dream from Saturday night. Something so often cold was breathing enthusiasm into what could have been just another Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The 2nd chapter was inspired by the New Order song Blue Monday which was requested.
> 
> \- I don't like the end of this one that much but I'm always discouraged by my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm not a huge fan of Madonna either, John but she does have some good songs
> 
> \- I have no idea how many I'll write for this series but I have some ideas.
> 
> \- Feel free to leave some 80s song suggestions, preferably ones from 1985 and before.


End file.
